Horton Hears the Who
by seuss fan
Summary: The real story behind the success of one of the world's most influential bands. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

Horton Hears the Who

The real story behind one of the biggest bands of all time.

(Note: I do not own any of the characters used in this story [real or fiction]. Italics indicate singing.)

Chapter 1: Come on the amazing journey and learn all you should know

Horton the elephant awoke one pleasant morning in the jungle of Nool. It seemed like any other normal day. The birds were chirping. The Wickersham brothers were creating mischief. Mazy Labird was lounging in a truffula tree. Everything and everyone seemed to be in their proper place. As part of Horton's morning ritual he exercised, walked around the lake three times, took a drink, and then walked into the lake to get clean. As Horton waded in the cool water he thought he heard a faint sound grace his ears.

"Sounds like music." Horton thought to himself as he dipped his trunk in the water.

Horton tried to find the source of the melody but there didn't appear to be any musical instruments in sight.

"Maybe I'm imagining things." Horton thought as he continued about his day.

Later on as Horton was preparing to take his afternoon nap he heard the same mysterious tune. However, this time Horton noticed that a small speck of dust was being carried on the wind.

"I wonder…"

Without a moment of hesitation Horton grabbed the clover that was nestled beside him in the grass and caught the speck of dust. As soon as he put his ear beside the speck he heard the most beautiful sound of all.

"_See me, Feel me, Touch me, Heal me_."

"Is someone there?"

"Who said that?" replied a male voice with a British accent.

"Me, Horton."

"Horton, where are you?"

"Out here."

"You mean outside the sky?"

"Um, if it's your sky I guess so."

"Oh my cheese and crackers! There's life on other planets! Call the BBC! We found extra-terrestrial life!"  
"But we're practicing! Roger's vocals need work."

"Pete, shut it."

"How many of there are you down there?"

"Just me, Chris, and the band. How many of you are there?"

"We have a lot of different creatures."

"Oh my word…"

"Wow…"

As Horton and The Who's managers, Kit Lambert and Chris Stamp, chatted about the differences between their worlds The Who sat in the studio bored and confused.

"When are they gonna shut up? We gotta get back to work."

"We could rehearse without them."

"But then they'll get pissed off."

"And why should that bother us?"

"Good point."

"So, you live in a jungle?"  
"That's right. The jungle of Nool."

"Who names a jungle Nool?"  
"I don't know but that's what it's been called as long as I've lived here."

"Are there any humans up there, Horton?"

"Not that I've seen. Although from what I hear it's a pretty big planet."

"What's your planet called?"

"Earth."  
"But we're on Earth. We've found a parallel universe."

"Guys, you gotta help! Kit just passed out! Hey are you listening to me? Are you rehearsing? Stop that at once! Hey!"

"They sure like to yell on that planet." Horton thought to himself as he waited for his new friends to return.

After getting over the shock of their unique discovery, Kit, Chris, and Horton developed a strong bond. Horton would check in every day to see how the band was progressing. Kit and Chris appreciated Horton's feedback; he was honest without being too harsh. The band members however, couldn't care less.

"What do we care what this talking elephant thinks?"

"Roger, he's a genius. He knows more about rhythm than anyone I know."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, Keith."

"Thank you."

"All I'm trying to say is we've gotten far without the help of this invisible creature and I suggest we ignore his critique and go on with the rest of our lives."

"I second that."

"Look, boys I understand your frustration but at this pivotal point in your career you need all the help you can get."

"How do we even know this animal exists?"  
"What do you mean?"

"You and Chris have been the only ones who have talked to him. How can we be sure if he's real and that it's not just the two of you going bonkers?"

"You want me to prove it?"

"It'd be nice."

"Tomorrow night when he checks in again you'll get to talk to him."

"Us? Why us?"

"It was your idea. You want proof that he exists. Fine. You'll have proof. And you'll see that he really is a good natured person we just wants to help."

"Fine. But I won't like it."

"Did I ask you to like it?"

"No. But I still won't enjoy it."  
"Just talk to him or you'll be dropped from the label."

"You don't have that power."

"Pete!"

"Sorry, shutting up."

"Now, let's get back to practice, shall we? Five, six, seven, eight…"

The next night at precisely 6:05 Kit and Chris gathered the band beneath the starry sky outside their rehearsal space to wait for Horton.

"This is ridiculous. He's never gonna show."

"He's made it on time every single night this week. He'll be here."

Minutes seemed like hours as the band waited patiently for Horton's voice to ring out through the night sky.

"We've been out here for ten minutes already. Can we please go inside? I'm starting to catch a chill."

"Hello, down there."

"Hi, Horton!"

"How are you this evening Kit?"

"I'm fine, Horton. Thank you for asking. Listen the band would like to have a word with you."

"Oh? About what?"

"Well, there was an issue of proving my sanity but that's been settled. The big thing is they have a problem with you critiquing their music. I guess they'd just like you to explain your reasoning behind some of the conclusions you've made."

"Sure, no problem. I'm happy to oblige. Hello, boys!"

"Hey!"

"Whatever."

"I'm Horton if you haven't guessed already. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"  
"No. Ow. I mean I'm Keith."  
"Roger."  
"Pete."

"John."

"Fabulous. Now who's who in the group?"

"I'm drums."

"I do vocals and a bit of songwriting."  
"I'm the main songwriter and guitarist."

"I'm bass."

"Nice. Four members. Nice even number. Now what problems do you have with my critiques?"

"What gives you the right to talk about what we do? We are trained musicians! We know what we're doing you're just some dumb animal in a jungle somewhere! What do you know about music?"

"I know enough. Look, I know that you guys might feel a little territorial about me coming into your world and trying to fix things. I get it. But I'm really just trying to help. Kit and Chris have played me some of your stuff and I just thought of certain things that could add a little pep to some your songs."

"What if we don't want any pep? What if we think things are good just the way they are?"

"That's fine. You don't have to take my suggestions. But just hear me out at least."

"I guess we could be a little more courteous. Right, boys?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever."  
"That's the spirit."

"Now, that that's settled is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

"If you're an elephant how come you can talk and we can understand what you're saying?"

"I actually haven't figured that out yet."

"Oh."

"Goodnight, fellows!"

"Night."  
"See, that wasn't so bad."

"I guess you're right. But I'm still not trying that bass solo thing. Who ever heard of a bass getting a solo?"  
"It might be worth a shot John."

"I'll think about it."

"That's the spirit. Now, who wants to hit the town?"

"Me! I'm starving!"

"Me too."

"I could use a beer."

"C'mon boys. Into the van. We gotta get one more rehearsal in before the label drops by tomorrow!"

"Slave driver."

"Pete!"

"Sorry."

' 


	2. Chapter 2

Horton Hears the Who

The real story behind one of the biggest bands of all time.

(Note: I do not own any of the characters used in this story [real or fiction]. Italics indicate singing.)

Chapter 2: I can see for miles and miles and miles and miles and miles…

Horton continued his weekly meetings with The Who. The band, who had once turned their noses up at Horton's advice, was now hanging on his every word.

"He said we should call the song Acid Queen instead of Drug Queen."

"Acid Queen? You don't think that's too direct?"

"He's been right before. It's worth a shot."

"Alright then boys! Acid Queen in C! Hit it!"

"Isn't it great to see how these boys are evolving? Horton's really helped them find their sound."

"Just one problem."

"What?"

"How are we going to explain to the record execs that an invisible elephant from a parallel universe influenced their band?"

"Well that's why we don't tell them."

"You mean lie?"

"We're not lying. We're just withholding information."

"Which is wrong."

"What? Did they make a law or something? Trust me. What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Fine. Whatever you say. From the top boys!"

"Again?"

"Yes, again. The head of the record company is visiting us again tomorrow. If he likes what he hears you're officially a part of the label."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We go back to square one. And I don't think you wanna go back there. So, let's keep practicing, shall we?"

"You heard him guys. Five, six, seven, eight…"

While The Who was preparing for their big evaluation Horton was receiving flack for his strange behavior. There were some residents in the jungle who had always considered Horton to be a bit strange. However, they accepted that he was a little different and put up with it. Horton's new habit of talking into a clover proved to be too much for those living in the jungle of Nool.

"Hey Horton! How are your imaginary friends doing?"

"Mayzie they're not imaginary. You just can't see them."

"Last time I checked that would classify them as being imaginary."

"Mayzie I'm not crazy."

"Could've fooled me."

"I'll prove it to you."

"When?"

"Tonight. At six o'clock. Meet me by my thicket. I'll show you that The Who is a real band."

"Do I have to do this? I have a life. Places to go, people to see…"

"I'll give you my entire supply of jungle juice."

"Done."

As soon as the plans were set in place Horton attempted to warn his friends of the upcoming meeting. Unfortunately, they were busy practicing and unable to be reached.

"I just they're available." Horton whispered to himself as he twirled the clover about in his hand. "I can't afford to have the entire jungle think I'm nuts."

Mayzie arrived at Horton's thicket at precisely six o'clock. She expected to hear dead silence emanating from the clover. She had even brought along a tape recorder to capture the ridicule she would place upon Horton. However, when Mayzie LaBrid put her ear to the bright pink clover she heard some of the sweetest music that had ever graced her feathery ears.

"_Right behind you, I see the millions. On you, I see the glory. From you, I get opinion. From you, I get the story._"  
"Horton, they're amazing!"

"Told ya so."

"We gotta tell everybody else about them."

"I'll have to ask their permission first."

"Ask for their permission? Are you crazy? We can't wait for them to decide if they want publicity or not. They're the best thing since Wally and the Bluebirds came to town. We have to get everyone in the jungle in on this."

"Fine Mayzie. But I'm at least going to tell the guys what's going on. I don't want you sneak around behind their backs."  
"We won't be sneaking around. Just tell them that tomorrow night at 5 we're going to have them perform at the first ever Nool-a-palooza."

"Okay. I'll tell them to prepare and bring their best stuff."  
"It'll be a short 45 minute concert. All we need is a microphone and a stage. But that can easily be secured. I have people. And you'll hold the microphone of course."

"Of course."

"This will be a great way for them to earn exposure. Maybe even a record deal!"  
"But they already have a potential record deal in their world."

"Just think, Horton. The Who could be the first band in history to be signed to both universes. Wouldn't that be fabulous?"

"I guess."

"Horton it's not wise to doubt Mayzie LaBird. I'll be back tomorrow around 3 to pick you up for sound check. See you tomorrow, partner."

"Bye, Mayzie. I really hope this is a good idea." thought Horton to himself as he turned off all the lights in his thicket and went to sleep.

Horton woke up the next day as nervous as he could be. He hated making deals without the band's permission. What if they didn't want to perform? What if Horton showed up at the concert holding a clover that did nothing? He would be consider4ed the laughing stock of the jungle. Mayzie would deny any participation in planning the concert. Horton would have no one available to come to his aide. He would be all alone.

"C'mon boys. Please don't leave me in the lurch." he whispered to himself as he proceeded to speak into his clover.

"Hey guys."

"Horton, I'm sorry. The band is busy preparing for their showcase tonight."

"Tonight? What time?"

"At 5. We have to get going soon though. It's in New York."

"New York? Why New York? Why can't the guys perform in the studio like always?"

"The record company changed their minds and wants us to perform at their headquarters in New York. So, we have a quick rehearsal then it's off to the city that never sleeps."

"Oh. Good luck, then."  
"Thanks, Horton. Gotta run."

"I'm doomed."

Horton tried all day to track down Mayzie. The only problem was she was busy tracking down a stage for the concert. No one knew where she was or when she'd be back in the jungle.

"I'm going to be so humiliated! Why do things like this always happen to me?"

As the hour of the concert approached Horton tried to think of every conceivable way he could fake The Who's performance including singing some of the songs out of the side of his mouth.

"Might as well just run away now. It'd be safe then going through this torture."

Finally, sound check time arrived. Mayzie appeared in her ATV as promised.

"Mayzie, where have you been all day?"

"Just out. You know, making the rounds. Schmoozing with the rich and famous. And I also got us the most fabulous stage. It's made of pure mahogany."

"That's great Mayzie but I need to talk to you about something important."

"Look, Horton. I know you probably have stage fright. But you're just holding the clover; no one's going to be looking at you."

"I have a feeling you might be wrong about that."

"C'mon Horton, we're going to be late."

"Dead elephant walking." Horton muttered to himself as he marched toward his doom.

As the concert approached Horton sat backstage and prayed that even if the band was traveling to a different location you could still hear their music. He knew it would seem unlikely yet he still prayed.

"This can't happen. It just can't. The animals here think I'm weird enough as it is. I'm gonna get laughed out of the jungle. Why me?"

"Ladies and gentleman! Citizens of the jungle of Nool! Our dear friend, Horton the elephant, has made an amazing discovery. There is a parallel version of Earth that exists on a tiny speck of dust. Horton has captured this dust and housed it on a clover. Living on this parallel Earth is an amazing band that has produced music I feel privileged to have heard first. Ladies and gentleman, I present Horton and The Who!"

"Here goes nothing." Horton muttered as he walked out into the waiting crowd.

Horton stood onstage nervous and embarrassed. But there was nothing he could do. He, no pun intended, had to face the music. Horton carefully placed the clover near the microphone and prayed for the best. At first there was dead silence. Horton anticipated the humiliating laughter that would soon follow. Just when the crowd began to get restless the most beautiful music was heard reverberating through the jungle air.

"_When I drink my potion my character changes. My whole mind and body rearranges. This strange transformation takes place in me. Instead of myself everybody can see..._"

As Horton's breathing returned to normal he could hear murmurs of enjoyment from the crowd. He didn't know how The Who had been able to do it but luckily Horton's butt was saved.

Following the concert Horton had become a local hero. The jungle had been introduced to good music before but The Who was the first band that had really made an impact on the residents. Horton wasn't the only one receiving praise. The Who had successfully impressed their record company. They were one step closer to becoming music superstars.

"We could become bigger than The Beatles!" Pete remarked as the band re-entered their rehearsal space.

"That's not going to happen unless you all get back to work! C'mon boys, we've got an album to record!"

As The Who got settled in Horton decided it was time to share with the boys the news of their jungle success.

"Guys, guys! You're not going to believe the good news I have!"

"We have good news too, Horton. The record company has decided to officially keep the band on the label. We're going to meet with one of their producers tomorrow and get started on their first album!"

"That's not even the best part. Last night the jungle heard the band playing and they love you! Your boys have become an instant jungle sensation!"

"That's amazing! But how were they able to hear us if we're stuck on this clover?"

"We held an impromptu concert and I put the clover near a microphone."

"So, you essentially exploited us?"

"Kind of. But you can't be too mad at me, right? I wish you could see the crowd outside my thicket. They wanna hear more songs from the band. They just can't get enough!"

"Thanks. Horton. We really appreciate all you've done for us."  
"It's been a pleasure."  
"You're still going to stick around though, right? We could always use your help."  
"You know how to reach me."

"C'mon boys! We have two records to make!"

"Two records?"

"That's right! We're sending one to the record company and the other one's heading to the jungle of Nool!" 

' 


	3. Chapter 3

Horton Hears the Who

The real story behind one of the biggest bands of all time.

(Note: I do not own any of the characters used in this story [real or fiction]. Italics indicate singing.)

Chapter 3: You Can't Go Wrong….

The Who achieved slow success in our world but in Nool they were on fire. Nool's only radio station, Jungle Beat FM, couldn't get enough of the sweet beats of this psychedelic band. The djs played their songs on a constant loop and rumblings of another concert started to float around the jungle. The members of The Who were thrilled with heir jungle success but they were still bummed about their success on their home turf.

"I'm sorry guys."

"It's not your fault Horton," said Roger as he helped put away the band's equipment. "We were really popular in England. I guess Americans are just stubborn or something."

"Well, it all depends. Which single did you release first?"

"Substitute. Why?"

"You should always go with the title track. It just makes more sense."

"How do you know all this stuff about music?

"My parents founded the Nool radio station."

"That's awesome. But if they founded it wouldn't you have inherited it?"

"I was supposed to, Pete. But the company started to go under so a big corporation took it over."

"They have big corporations in the jungle?"

"You'd be surprised how advanced us jungle citizens are."

"We'll talk to our mangers about the single change and get back to you with our results."

"Sounds good. What about the concert idea I swung by you guys?"

"We need to check our schedules but at the moment we're free."

"That's awesome. I'll check in with you boys later."

"See you later Horton!"

Horton put his clover back in its proper place beneath his pillow and went on about his day.

Once again Horton's advice worked like a charm. The Who quickly triumphed in America. But before they could worry about a US tour the band worked tirelessly on preparing for their next Nool concert.

"I understand that the last one was kind of impromptu boys but why do you wanna rehearse this much?"

"Our fans mean everything to us. And just because we can't see these guys we still wanna give them the best show possible."

"I just hope you'll go through all this trouble when we start the American press tour."

"We will, we will."

"Alright then enough chit-chat. Back to work."

"Aye aye, Captain."

"You're such a slave driver Rodger!"

"Pete, play nice!"

"Whatever. I'm just going to ignore that comment. Five, six seven, eight…"

Back in the jungle of Nool Horton and Mayzie were busy promoting The Who's next appearance.

"We should have t-shirts."

"But Mayzie we don't know what they look like."

"Oh, Horton that doesn't matter. Do you know what their logo looks like?"

"Not exactly."

"Well then we'll make something up."

"Mayzie, that's wrong!"

"Are they ever gonna know?"

"Probably not."

"My point exactly. I'll give the task to the Wickersham brothers."

"Are you sure they're reliable?"

"Will you just calm down? I've got this under control."

"Whatever you say Mayzie."

"We could sell smoothies in signature Who cups!"

"And special mixes of nuts inspired by their songs!"

"Now you're thinking outside the box."

"Do you have the stage blueprints?"

"Right here."

"You sure we can afford all this?"

"And he crawls back inside the box again."

"I just don't wanna go over-budget."

"Trust me Horton, I have connections. This is going to work out just fine."

"I hope so Mayzie."

"Have I ever steered you wrong before? Don't answer that question."

"Right. Sorry."

"I'll see you around Horton. You go do whatever elephants do. I have to put these plans into action."

"I suddenly don't feel so good." Horton whispered to himself as Mayzie scampered off into the distance.

The big night snuck up on Horton like an unexpected visit from his grandmother. He spent the whole day as a bundle of nerves. There was no reason for Horton to be nervous; the first concert that almost didn't happen went off without a hitch. But this time around there was more pressure involved. Mayzie had gone overboard with the promotional materials. And Horton had done nothing to stop her. In some instances he had encouraged her antics. Now Horton was stuck praying for his life. If something happened to the band after they had gone through all this trouble Horton would be doomed.

"You guys ready to play?"

"It's nine a.m. Horton. Calm down, we'll be ready in time."

"I just wanna be sure."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Mayzie's been driving me crazy with all this promotional crap. I just wanna make sure this thing doesn't blow up in my face."

"Horton, have we ever let you down before?"

"No Rodger you haven't."

"Then everything will turn out fine. Just try to relax."

"Okay, I'll try. I'm gonna go take a bubble bath in the river. I'll check in with you guys just before sound check."

"Alright. See you later, Horton."

"I love that guy. He cracks me up with all his strange antics and phrases."

"I know. Me, too."

"Boys, get dressed. We gotta get you on a plane."

"Where the hell are we going?"

"You are going to L.A. boys. We got you a gig on the Tonight Show!"

"Then why aren't we heading over there tonight? You know, after our big jungle concert?"

"The show tapes in the afternoon. You'll be back in time for your big show."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright. You heard the man boys! Let's get up!"

"But I was having a really good dream."

"Does it look like I care Keith?"

"No, it really doesn't."

"C'mon pants on and into the van!"

"I can't find my trunks!"

"Just go commando! Everybody set?"

"Here we come L.A."

The Who drove off into the blazing morning sun with Horton completely in the dark.

Horton picked up his clover just before show time. He had the sinking feeling that something wasn't right but he didn't think to question it. The band assured him that everything would be okay. He had to trust them. There was no time to check in with the band before sound check. He told Mayzie that he promised to talk to the band but then she stared complaining about the –shirt stand and Horton had no choice but to play the hero. The clover was left unattended back stage. When Horton returned he promptly picked the clover up. But when he held it up to the microphone he heard the worst thing that could ever grace and elephant's ears: silence.

"Horton?"

"Uh, yeah Mayzie?"

"Why isn't the clover making music?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer."

"They said they would be ready."

"Horton, I have invested the majority of my life's savings into this concert. You better get them ready or it'll be you head!"

Horton panicked as Mayzie stomped into the manager's booth. He didn't know what else to do. The clover was he only way he could communicate with The Who. How else would he get them to play? Suddenly, an idea struck Horton. It was crazy and there was a good chance it wouldn't work but he had to try something.

"Horton, you're supposed to playing with the clover. Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm taking a plane to the US."

"Excuse me?"

"That's where the band is and I'm gonna go find them."

"But that'll take hours."

"So, stall the fans."

"Horton, you can't do this to me! Horton!"

Mayzie's screams became fainter as Horton galloped across the wild jungle grass. Mayzie could scream all she wanted. Horton had a concert to save.

Due to Horton's size he was forced to ride a plane by himself. Since there were fewer passengers, there was less refueling time which was a very good sign. Horton had two layovers before arriving in NYC. But when he got there he was disappointed to see The Who just arriving at their rehearsal space.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"We could be telling you the same thing."  
"Keith's little tired from the plane ride. I'm Rodger. You must be Horton. It's amazing to meet you in person."

"You were here the whole time!"

"Well, actually we just got back from L.A..."

"I just took three planes to get here from Nool and you were here all along?"

"Well, now you get to take three planes back in the other direction."

"Pete!"

"Sorry, Horton we tried to tell you but everything just happened so fast."

"That's alight. I'll go head back to Nool. You guys get ready for the concert."

"Wait, there's something I don't understand."

"What now Keith?"

"How can Horton be here? Aren't we supposed to be on that clover or something?"

"This is like some weird space time continuum thing going on here."

"I think I need a drink."

"While you guys are pondering that I'm gonna head back to Nool. I'll call you guys when we're ready for you to go on."

"Yeah."

"Bye, Horton."

Horton left a perplexed band scratching their heads while he headed back to the airport.

The concert went off without a hitch, as Horton predicted. But after the hoopla was over Horton also began to question the strange phenomenon that had occurred earlier. He originally had thought that The Who's version of Earth was located on the speck of dust that the clover housed. But what if he was wrong? What if they shared the same planet but the dust speck was like a phone line or something. Or maybe versions of themselves existed in both universes. Horton tried not to reflect on this stuff too much; after a few hours he just couldn't take it anymore. Horton just decided to concentrate on the positives: The Who was no longer restricted to just being heard. They could now come and visit the jungle as much as they pleased. But the most important thing Horton realized that night was that the two groups could have a proper meeting: face to face.

' 


	4. Chapter 4

Horton Hears the Who

The real story behind one of the biggest bands of all time.

(Note: I do not own any of the characters used in this story [real or fiction])

Chapter 4: Walk Through the Mirror Door

Horton decided that with this portal discovered that he and The Who should have a proper meeting. However, since The Who were now celebrities in Nool Horton was struggling to find a safe location.

"How bout you come to us?"

"To New York?"

"Or L.A. Whatever you're in the mood for."

"I guess New York could work. Are you guys safe there?"

"We're safe when we're in the apartment. Out there it's like a girl frenzie."

"So, I guess the album's doing well?"

"Well? It's exploded!" said Roger as the others band members chimed in with agreement.

"Yes! I knew you guys could do it!"

"We owe quite a bit of it to you, Horton."

"Did I really help that much?"

"Of course. You told us which songs to keep and which to trash, what to call certain songs, and what order to perform our songs in. You're a true friend Horton. You really are."

"Aside from the fact that that was super mushy, I agree with everything Keith said."

"Thanks guys." Horton responded to his clover, "I'm really touched."

"We definitely owe you one."

"Consider it a favor."

"No, we have to do something for you."

"Really guys. Just seeing you finally succeed after all your hard work is reward enough for me."

"That's a lie."

"I'm being serious."

"That's what everyone says when they want something but just want to be nice. Tell us something you want to come true."

"Anything?" Horton asked his musically gifted human friends.

"Anything.", Pete replied.

"I'd like to see my parents again."

"Done.", answered Roger.

"But don't you wanna hear more details first?"

"We'll find out more when you come and visit. See you soon, Horton!"

"See you soon." Horton responded as he slowly lowered his clover. He wasn't sure how the boys were going to make his biggest dream come true but he was excited to find out.

Horton arrived two days later in New York. Since he had already seen the boys in person he was less nervous than he would have been if this really was their first meeting however, Horton couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive. The Who had promised to find his parents. Even Nool's top detectives couldn't find them. How could a few musicians be successful? As the taxi approached The Who's building Horton put on a brave face. His parents were not the main concern of this visit. This meeting was first and foremost designed to celebrate the great partnership that had been established. Horton wasn't about to let his nerves get in the way of that.

The members of The Who had put aside whatever was on their schedules to ensure that nothing would get in the way of their meeting. They hired someone to clean their apartment. Pete even shaved. Although the boys and Horton had already met this was an official meeting. As they had done with the record company the wanted to make a good impression. If anything went wrong Horton might never trust them again.

"I feel like I'm waiting for a blind date." Keith said as he attempted to adjust his tie.

"Just relax, he'll be here."

As soon as Roger spoke the doorbell rang. The entire band turned into statues. They had seen Horton, live and in the flesh. Why were they so nervous to open the door? Pete was the first to step forward. As he opened the door a huge smile appeared on Horton face. Suddenly, everyone's fears disappeared. It was as if the boys and Horton had known each other for years. All they were doing was reuniting.

Horton and the boys talked for what seemed like hours. The conversation seemed to flow effortlessly from one topic right into another. The elephant and the humans came to realize they had more in common besides music. From sports, to favorite foods, even political views it was hard to believe that members of two different species were so much alike. However, after many hours of food and fun conversation Horton couldn't help but bring up the topic he had been thinking about since he stepped into The Who's humble abode.

"Guys, remember how you said you would do anything for me?"

"W hat? You want to change your answer?"

"No, I was just wondering if you made any headway."

"Don't worry Horton. We have a private detective on the case."

"But you don't even know my parents names and what they look like."

"Well we assumed they looked a little like you."

"Keith, don't be smart."

"Sorry."

"What Keith means is that we gave him your info to start. If he hits a dead end we'll get more info from you."

"I appreciate this guys but other people have tried to track down my parents and they've been unsuccessful. I just don't want to be let down again."

"We'll come through for you Horton. We promise." Roger said as he put his arm around Horton's shoulder.

"Thanks guys."

"You know it probably wouldn't hurt to get some details on your folks."

"Yeah. What would you like to share with us, Horton?"

"Well, I guess I'd better start from the beginning." Horton took a deep breath, followed by a sip of water, and began to tell the story of his parents' disappearance.

"I've told you before how my parents helped establish Nool's first radio station, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the radio station took off without a hitch. My parents were encouraged to establish a sister station in Gool, Nool's neighboring jungle. Since the opportunity would mean financial gain for our family my parents couldn't say no. So, they left me with my Grandma Willemena and left for Gool. Gool is only forty miles west of Nool. They were only hired to get the radio station set up. They were expected to return within a few weeks. But they never came back. My grandmother raised me until I was old enough to live on my own. However, my parents are still M.I.A.

"We're sorry, Horton."  
"It's not your fault."

"Thanks for giving us more details. We now know where to look."

"Just out of curiosity, what were your parents' names?"

"George and Abigail."

"We'll let our private investigator know."

"Thanks guys for your help."

"Horton, not to be sap but you gave us our career. We'll do anything to give back to you."

"I'd suggest a hug but…"

"That's definitely going over the line."

"How about a toast then?"

"To?"

"Us. We're the weirdest group of friends you'll ever meet. But we couldn't be happier."  
"Here, here!"

The gang clanged water glasses and beer bottles in celebration of the great bond that they had made. As dedicated as his friends were he still had doubts regarding their abilities to make his dreams come true.

Horton went back to Nool after spending two days hanging out with The Who. Things were quiet for a few days. He just assumed he band was too busy with gigs or press related things to talk to him. Almost a week went by before Horton heard anything. After five days (the longest time Horton had gone without speaking to his friends) Horton decided to take action. But before Horton could speak into the clover Roger's voice rang out.

"Horton are you there?"

"Yes. What happened? I haven't heard from you guys in forever. Did you have another press engagement?"

"Actually, we were busy meeting with our private investigator."

"Really?" Horton screeched as his gigantic ears perked up.

"Yes, Horton please tell me you're sitting down?"

"I am. Why? Is there good news?"

"Yes. We might have found your parents."

Horton could not believe the words that he was hearing. His parents, who had missed seeing him grow into the mature adult elephant he was today, were so close to being reunited with him. Horton was so excited and overjoyed he could barely speak. After what seemed like hours for Roger, Horton regained his ability to speak.

"Thank you." was all he was able to say.

"We told you already. It's the least we can do. But there is one more thing."

"Uh-oh. Buts in a conversation aren't normally good."

"The p.i. thought it'd be best if you went with him to retrieve your parents. However, considering that this will be an emotional experience for you we figured it'd be best if your greatest friends went with you. So, we've cleared our schedules. Horton, you, me and the rest of the band are taking an all expense paid trip to Nool!"

' 


End file.
